The trial and punishment of Dr Animo
by doc boy
Summary: Dr. Animo is finally trialed for his actions. Read to find out what happenes. Partally based on the stories 'Boom' and 'Stay with me' and contians spoilers so please read at your own risk.  Please R&R...  Thank you...
1. Chapter 1

The trial and punishment of Dr. Animo

I do not own Ben 10

Note: since I don't live in America I don't know how the American court system works very well so I apologize if some of the stuff here are inaccurate

An armed convoy of police cars and a police van were pulling over in the parking lot of the supreme court of the United States of America. Inside the police van is an insane and dangerous criminal. His name: Dr. Animo; and he's about to trialed for his actions. The back doors of the van have been opened, exposing the notorious criminal to blinding sun light and to endless flashes that came from news reporters' cameras that were surrounding the truck. As the guards were pulling doctor Animo from the truck he was swamped by questions

"What do they want from you doctor Animo?"

"Are the accusations true, doctor Animo?'

"How about a statement doctor Animo?"

With rage taking control of his body doctor Animo turned around to face the reporters and yelled

"I'LL GIVE YOU A STATEMENT! I HATE BEN TENNYSON!"

"Come on you!" said one of the guards and turned doctor Animo around so he was facing the court house again. They kept pushing him until they reached the courthouse doors and he was placed in court room A for the trial to begin

Once he was seated in his booth and everyone else sat down they waited for the judge to come in. among the witnesses was a young man around the age of sixteen. His name: Ben Tennyson. He was one of doctor Animo's victims so he will be used as a witness. Two other people were with him. One of them was a pretty young lady known as Gwen Tennyson. Most people recognize her as Ben's cousin, which is true but she also recently became his girlfriend. The third person is Kevin Levin who is a friend of the cousins. Both will be used as Ben witnesses because they were with him the night he was attacked by doctor Animo.

After a few minutes of silence the bailiff said

"All rise!" and everyone got up from their seats to honor the judge who just came in

"You may sit" he said and everyone obeyed

He sat in his seat and looked at doctor Animo

"Doctor John Smith Animo, how do you plead?"

"_For once we know his full name is"_ Ben whispered into his cousin's ear who merely smiled in return

"First of all I wish to be called doctor Animo; and to answer your question I plead innocent"

"Before we begin the trial I shall read the reasons of which you were brought here today: cause of mutation to innocent animals, disobeying the oath of Geneva which forbids doctors to misuse their authorities, attempt at damaging the Earth's climate, endangering the public and attempted murder of Mr. Ben Kirby Tennyson. Do you deny these accusations?"

"I deny everything" replied Animo

"Very well. Does the accused have any evidence to excuse himSELF from any of these crimes?"

"No but there is no evidence that I tried to kill Ben Tennyson either" sneered Animo

"Objection your honor!" yelled Ben's lawyer and got up from his seat

"Although Ben does not have hard evidence of the attempted murder his has two witnesses that were with him during the attack that could testify"

"Sustained" said the judge

"I would like to call to the stand Miss Gwendolyn Tennyson" said Ben's lawyer

Gwen rose from her seat and went to the front of the hall and walked over to the prosecutor. She placed her hand on the bible he was holding and he said

"Do you Miss Gwendolyn Tennyson swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do" she said

"Now, tell us the events of the night Ben Tennyson was attacked"

"Well, me he and Kevin Levin went looking for doctor Animo to confront him for causing a rampage and…"

"Could you please describe to us was he doing on the rampage?" interrupted the prosecutor

"He was running around with a shotgun shooting people"

The record keeping guy was heard typing these words

"Very well. Please continue" said the prosecutor

"Well anyway my friend Kevin Levin was trying to stop Dr. Animo by punching him in the face and told him to give up and Animo refused. He then reached for his shotgun but Kevin was too quick for him and they started wrestling over it. Shortly afterwards a bullet was discharged and hit Ben in the stomach who was in the line of fire while trying to use his alien watch to transform into an alien so he could help with the fight. The thing is he was the only one who had the time to get a bullet proof vest and apparently it wasn't designed to withstand shot gun blasts, and the bullet penetrated the vest and entered his stomach which fatally injured him…" Gwen's voice was starting to shake when she remembered how she almost lost her cousin.

"Does the witness wish to call a short break?" asked the judge

"No I'm okay. But I would appreciate a glass of water of that's okay" said Gwen

"Very well" said the judge and he signaled one of the guards to get her a glass of water. Gwen remained silent until she drank her water which made her feel lightly better

"Is the witness ready to continue her testimony?" asked the judge

Gwen nodded

"Very well then. Now could you please tell us if you recall whose hand was on the trigger at the moment the bullet was discharged?" asked the prosecutor

"It was Animo's Kevin's finger wasn't close enough to the trigger for him to pull it"

"And could you tell us if it was Animo's pulling or Kevin's pushing that brought the rifle to the position in which the bullet has been fired?"

"It was Animo's pulling your honor" said Gwen

"Very well. Go on"

"So anyway after Ben has been shot Animo fled and Ben's was basically lying in his own blood. I kneeled down next him, and he was complaining about the pain. I lifted his head and hugged him while crying on his shoulder. He said I was hugging him too tightly so I loosened the hug a little bit. He told me he doesn't think he can hold on much longer and I told him to hang on a little longer because Kevin called an ambulance and they should be there any minute. He said he doesn't have that much time. I hugged him again and said I love him (more than just a cousin) and he said the same and I gave him a kiss on the cheek and on the lips and he became silent.

"Objection your honor!" Yelled Animo's lawyer

"Gwen's testimony might be effected by her love for her cousin"

"Overruled unless Kevin's testimony proves otherwise"

"Go on Gwen" said the judge

"Well anyway the reason he's alive now is because I have a spell book and I used a resurrection charm which was written in it to bring Ben back to life which is why he's alive now" said Gwen

"Is the witness finished giving her testimony?" asked the judge

"Yes" replied Gwen

"Very well. This court will analyze your testimony and continue the proceedings of this trail in one week. Thank you, court is adjourned" said the judge and wacked his hammer once and got up and so did the rest of the people in the hall and the judge walked out…

To be continued…

Well? What do you think? Pretty interesting huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	2. Chapter 2 I do

Chapter 2 I do

Just like last time Ben, Gwen, Kevin; Animo, family and some other people were sitting in court, waiting to resume Animo's trial. After a few minutes the bailiff said

"All rise!' and everyone stood up as the judge entered

"You may be seated" said the judge and everyone sat down including him.

"During this past week this court has debated the credibility of Miss Gwen's testimony and has reached the conclusion that her love for her cousin might have affected her testimony or judgment. Therefore we wish to call to the stand Kevin, James Levin" said the judge as Kevin approached the front of the court room and put his hand on the bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" asked the bailiff

"I do" said Kevin

"Very well. You may sit down" said the bailiff and Kevin did as he was told

"Now could you please tell us the events of the night in Which Mr. Ben Tennyson has been shot?" asked Animo's lawyer

"Okay" said Kevin and began his testimony

Once done the prosecutor said

"Let the record show that Mr. Levin's testimony has been identical to Gwen's testimony" said the prosecutor as the typist did as he was told.

"This court will take a half hour rest break after which we will resume the trial" said the judge and wacked his hammer and walked out.

Forty five minutes later…

"Mr. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" asked the bailiff as Ben placed his hand on the bible

"I do" he said and began his testimony which has been identical to the ones his friends gave except for being questioned where he got his bullet proof vest.

"I'm sorry I'm not sure if I'm at liberty to say. I can tell you it's from a government agency which doesn't officially exist although in reality it does. If necessary you can ask the minster of defense about the 'plumbers'' and if he can, he will tell you. If not then ask if I can tell you because I don't want to expose them, but I assure you that the origination is legal and I got the vest legally"

"Mr. Tennyson are you aware of the fact that under the oath of the court of law you have to say anything you are required to unless it's a matter of national security?"

"I do sir but I'm afraid this might involve national security if not international"

"Objection your honor" said Animo's lawyer

"Mr. Tennyson is either probably lying in order to avoid his duties or is covering for an ileagl organization"

"Sustained" said the judge

"Objection the boy is telling the truth!" Yelled a man and everyone turned around to see the president of the United States at the entrance to the hall. Everyone stood up to honor him including the judge.

"You may be seated" said the president and everyone obeyed

"Mr. President, what brings you to the Supreme Court today?" asked the judge

"I'm here to defend young Mr. Tennyson. I am familiar with his grandfather and he told me about the whole trial thing and I had a feeling this problem may come up. I'm here to be the first president in history to officially announce and confirm the existence of the plumber organization which deals in battling hostile extra terrestrials threatening the people of Earth. Ben's grandfather is a retired plumber and he is the one who gave him the bullet proof vest" said the president

There was a shocked chatter in the hall and Animo's attorney said

"I withdraw my objection" and the typist was heard typing this correction…

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
